Ankowitz
Ankowitz is the friendship pairing of André Harris and Erwin Sikowitz. (An/dré Harris + Si/'kowitz') This is a student-teacher relationship. The romantic pairing will never happen in the show because of the large age difference (André is 17; Sikowitz is 34) and illegality of a potential relationship. Ankowitz Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Sikowitz picks André to choose a situation for the Improv game. *While explaining Alphabet Improv, Sikowitz puts his hands on the back of André's chair, and calls André's contribution to the conversation "Lovely,", yet says it in a slightly sarcastic way. *Sikowitz lets André leave class to go after Tori. *Sikowitz sends Cat and Robbie after André when he doesn't return to class either. *The two start the applause and cheers after the Bori kiss, both being proud of Tori for standing up to Jade. The Bird Scene *Both agree that Tori, despite being a newcomer, is perfect for the lead role in Moonlight Magic. Throughout the whole series, both André and Sikowitz would regard Tori as the best, viewing Cat and Jade as inferior substitutes. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Both André and Sikowitz are involved in the scam. *Sikowitz and André sit next to each other during dinner. *Sikowitz sneaks back into the restaurant so that he can listen to André's (and Tori's) performance. *Sikowitz enjoys André's (along with Tori's) performance. *Sikowitz keeps putting his arm or hand on the back of André's chair. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Sikowitz had André to perform a scene for the class. *André cheers for Sikowitz's performance at Karaoke Dokie. *After Sikowitz imitates Flashdance, André runs (along with the rest of the students) to hug him. 'Rex Dies' *Sikowitz chooses André to be one of his leads in his play. *André asks Sikowitz about his play. *André is excited about having the lead role. 'The Diddly-Bops' * Sikowitz chooses André to be a part of the money-making band. *André ultimately writes the song that the band sings. *Sikowitz sings along to André's song. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Sikowitz has André participate in the method acting challenge at his house. Season 2 'Beck Falls for Tori' *Sikowitz agreed with André that Tori should not be afraid to do the stunt. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *André is the captain in Sikowitz's play. *Sikowitz allows André to go visit Robbie in the hospital. *Sikowitz and André act opposite each other as the two leads in the play when Tori cannot perform. *Both are very angry at Jade for what she did to Tori, with André being very pleased at Sikowitz for denying Jade the lead role. *André doesn't seem weirded out that Sikowitz is taking Tori's part in the play. 'Locked Up' *Sikowitz finds André a doctor (although the best he can do is the 11 year old son of the official doctor). *Sikowitz stays with the sick André while the doctor's son cares for him (before the performance). *Sikowitz asks the doctor if André is going to be okay. 'Helen Back Again' *Sikowitz smiles and applauds for André (and Tori's) performance. *Sikowitz stands by André while Tori, Cat, and Jade are doing their scene in class. 'Tori Tortures Teacher' *André claps for Sikowitz when he says that he has been teaching for ten years. *Sikowitz sits next to André during the play. *André tells Sikowitz he deserves to be taken to the play. *André tries to cheer Sikowitz up by saying that he bets whatever he will teach them that day is fantastic. 'Terror on Cupcake Street' *Sikowitz chooses André to be a part of the parade float. *Sikowitz does a funny dance and laughs when he sees André (and Beck) when he sees him in a pair of candy jammies. *André asks Sikowitz more about what happened that made him get his driver's license partially suspended. *Sikowitz has André (and Tori) do an acting exercise for the class. Season 3 'A Christmas Tori' *Sikowitz is interested in why André hates Christmas. *Sikowitz seems shocked that André got a D on his project. 'The Gorilla Club' *André goes to Sikowitz's classroom to ask him a question. *André sees Sikowitz's pants down and sense that it's not a good time, so he stops asking his question. *André wishes Sikowitz good luck. *Sikowitz smiles when André enters the room. 'Tori & Jade's Play Date' *André wants to star in Sikowitz's play and argues with Jade about it. *Sikowitz lets André pick a role for the play he's directing. *Sikowitz tells André to go take a break during rehearsal, meaning he is satisfied with his performance. Other Programs 'iParty with Victorious' *Sikowitz attends the party that André throws. TheSlap.com Hints *Sikowitz has André do a drive by acting exercise for him with Cat. *André reminds Sikowitz that the school doesn't offer a criminal justice class. *André reminds him that Easter isn't for another 3 months. *André tells him that the lyrics that Sikowitz posted, supposedly from a Christmas song, aren't the real lyrics. *When Sikowitz mentions that he dropped his harmonica in the men's room toilet, André says he's sorry and offers to tell him where he can get a new one. *André mentions that he craves coconut milk but Sikowitz won't share with him. *André slapped Sikowitz in his Tell Me that You Love Me video. *André posts both of Sikowitz's class drive by exercises on his Slap page. *André posted that Sikowitz let him borrow one of his Christmas sweaters to wear to a party (although it was and ugly-sweater contest). Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairing